FwPCMH18
Kyampu da hoy! Sayori ni naru Oto-san!? is the 18th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Summary The episode begins with Nagisa and Ryouta packing their stuff (snacks), and their mother said, that they should also pack their towels and other stuff, not just snacks. Ryouta asked Nagisa to pack his toiletiers, but Nagisa refused. He looked at her backpack, seeing so many snacks, that there is no place left. Nagisa started to threaten him, and he ran to their mother. She asked them to be nice to each other, when someone opened the door. It was their dad with the camping stuff. He fell, and everyone went to look is he ok. Meanwhile, in the mansion of darkness, butler zakenna were cleaning (and arguing too), when the boy asked them, what is on the other side - outside the mansion. Butler zakenna were whispering, not knowing, what to answer, when Uraganos came. He putted the boy down from the chair, and explained, that it's still too early for him to know about outside world. Later, Nagisa with her family were already going camping, and they took Honoka with Chuutaro. Honoka waved for her grandma, and Chuutaro barked, saying goodbye too. Nagisa said, that it's sad, that Hikari couldn't go together, because she said she was busy. After saying goodbye, Chuutaro tried getting Ryouta's snacks, but he moved them. He asked, why does Chuutaro has to sit with him, and Nagisa said, that little brothers should play nice together. Everyone started laughing. On the top of the roof, Seekun and Inteligen were going too. Inteligen said, that Garden of Rainbows is a wonderful place. In the back of the car, Mepple was glad, that Porun won't disturb them, and Mipple said, that it's sad, that he'll miss such an adventure. Mepple said, that she is very kind, making her blush. After going a bit, Nagisa's mom said, that it's the first time they're all camping together. Althrough, when they were still dating, they used to come there a lot. Nagisa's parents remembered their young days, and both Nagisa and Ryouta leaned forward to hear more. Honoka laughed a bit, and Chuutaro barked. Then everyone started laughing again. WHen they came, everyone started building tents. Nagisa's mom asked, if Honoka is natural (likes being at nature), and she said, that it's her first time. But she is happy to be sleeping in a tent. Then Nagisa's dad and Ryouta took the stones to make a fireplace. After they cooked the rice in this fireplace, it cooked great. Then they went to show it to her mother and to eat. At the same time, Mepple made a tent for Mipple to sleep in. Meanwhile, at the other place, Hikari was working at the cafe, and Porun was bored. When everyone at the camp were about to eat, Akane-san and Hikari came. Akane-san said, that she opened a cafe down in the parking place, and, after selling everything, she smelled them camping there. She said, that Hikari didn't said anything about being invited camping. Hikari said, that it's because she didn't wanted to leave her alone, since she once took a break from helping at the cafe. After eating, Akane-san left Hikari with everyone, and drove away. Porun was dancing with Mipple, and she said, that they can sleep together in a tent, much to Mepple's dismay. Later, at night, the girls were playing cards in the tent, Nagisa's dad with Ryouta were sleeping after eating sweets, and Nagisa's mom told them to better get into their sleeping bags. At the top of the tent, Inteligen and Seekun were watching the stars. Seekun asked, how many stars there is, and Inteligen told, that it's more than 100 billion. Maybe even more than 200 billion. When the girls wanted to play another game, Nagisa's mom came, saying, that they should better sleep, because they are going to the waterfall tomorrow. Then the girls went to sleep. The mascots were sleeping too, and they threw Mepple out of the tent. He was cold and started sneezing. Next morning, when the girls woke up,Nagisa's parents were baking bread. Hikari was surprised, that they can make bread in those pots. Then Ryouta woke up. Everyone noticed, that Nagisa is gone. Honoka said, that they woke up together, and Nagisa probably fell asleep again. When they came to the tent, Nagisa was sleeping, and dreaming, that she is eating something. Chuutaro was licking her face, and Porun jumped on her sleeping bag, trying to wake her up, but nothing worked. Then Honoka said, that breakfast is ready, and she woke up. After eating, everyone prepared to go, when Chuutaro started barking and ran off. Mepple said, that he has a bad feeling. Girls chaced Chuutaro, and it started to rain, but the sun was still here. The girls chaced Chuutaro, and saw a pile of trash. Chuutaro was still barking, and Uraganos came. The girls transformed to Pretty Cure. Uraganos created trash zakenna, and the girls started fighting him. Then Hikari transformed to Luminous. Girls used Extreme Luminario and defeated zakenna. They returned back, but Nagisa's dad said, that they shouldn't go, because the current of the river is speeding up. They drived away, and after returning to Akane-san's, she said, that a landslide was near the place they camped. She was worried, that they went to see the waterfall. Later, Inteligen gave the girls notebooks, and returned to the Chairect. Her crystal was purple with a book on it. Everyone were glad for the gifts. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Pollun *Mepple *Mipple *Seekun, Intelligen *Uraganos *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Chuutaro *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes